Memories of Familiarity
by Psyco Anime Luver
Summary: Title given to me by natakuchan01. KuramaOC.HieiOC. Yusuke and his friends are stuck with a two seemingly psycho girls. Who are they? Why were they forced together? Can they handle it?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Yusuke and his friends are stuck with a two seemingly psycho girls. Who are they? Why were they forced together? Can they handle it? Kurama/OC and Hiei/OC

Warnings: Swearing, Violence, Death (but not of the YYH cast)

Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho and I am not making any money off of this story. This story is being re-written.

Notes: As stated above, this story is being re-written (the new one is Familiarity). It has not been edited since I fist posted it in 2006. Title was given to me by natakuchan01. I am aware that this is a very short opening chapter.

-----------

"That was BORING!" a black haired, gold eyed girl said loudly. She was roughly Hiei's height. She kicked the head of a dead demon.

"No, it was interesting." another girl said. This girl had green hair and eyes and was an inch or two shorter than Kurama. She stepped on the head of a dead demon and crushed the skull.

"Oh, shut up!" the first girl said turning around to find a portal so she could go home.

"Make me." the second girl said grinning. She followed her friend.

The two girls shoved and kicked each other their entire way home.


	2. Chapter 2

If i had a comment I'd make one.

**Disclamer:** Don't own YYH and I don't intend to say I do. I currently own only one OC

Chapter 2

**Spirit World**

"We have to work with them?" Yusuke said dtupidly staring at the over-sized screen Koenma had just turned off.

"Didn't I just tell you that?" the toddler version of Koenma said glancing up at the idiodic Spirit Detective. He turned back to the mountain of paperwork that was at least 80 feet tall.

"I dunno. Did you?" Yusuke asked. He was looking at his boss.

Koenma looked up, annoyed.

"When are we meeting them?" Kurama asked as Koenma opened his mouth to yell at Yusuke.

"As soon as Botan brings them here." the prince of Spirit World answered.

30 seconds later two anrgry voices were heard yelling, "**Koenma we're going to kill you**!"

The door slammed open, revealing two angry girls. They were the same two Yusuke and the others had been forced to watch. Botan came into the room after the girls, who immediately stormed over to Koenma's desk. They were pissed, to say the least. Koenma cringed when he saw the look on their faces.

"We just got home diaper breath!" the black haired girl screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone else covered their ears when she said the 1st word.

"Calm down, dumbass." the green haired girl said removing her hands from her ears.

"You can't talk bitch." the first girl hissed, turning on the second.

"**You two are not fighting in my office**!" Koenma yelled, slamming his hands on his desk with a "thump." This only re-earned him the attention of the two girls.

"Stay out of this!" the angry girls yelled together. They glared at the tiny ruler.

Botan came up behind them. "Why don't you two try listening to what Lord Koenma has to say before you flip out any more than you already have?" the blue haired ferry girl asked. This just earned her the glares.

Koenma took the opportunity (i probably spelt that wrong...) to speak. "You two are joining a team of 4 to make it a team of 6."

The green haired girl stared blankly at Koenma. "Why?" the black haired girl asked. Niether girl looked like they were mad any more.

"Partly to get the two of you to stop abusing the dead, bit it's mostly so the amount of paperwork in front of me will go down." Koenma said looking at the two girls.

"So...who are we stuck with?" the green haired girl asked. "Or the better question: who is stuck with me?"

Koenma pointed over to Team Urameshi. "Their names are Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Hiei, and Shuichi Minamino (i think sumthing is spelled wrong there...) better known to those who aren't ningens as Kurama." he said. Each boy nodded as their name was said. Well each exept for Hiei, who made it seem like he wasn't paying attention to what was going on, even though he was. He turned his attention to the group of boys. "These are Kori and Syd." he added to them. The black haired girl nodded at the sound of Kori. The other girl was looking aroung the room, obviously having lost interest in the current subject.

Koenma cleared his throat and spoke again. "Now." he said, regaining Syd's attention for the time being. "The 6 of you will be going to Genkai's temple via portal." he added.

"No we're just gonna randomly drop from the sky from where we are." Kori said sarcasticly.

"From there, feel free to do what you want to." Koenma said, ignoring Kori's comment.

"Does that include killing you?" Syd asked Koenma.

"You can't kill Koenma." Kurama said.

Syd looked at him. "Who are you?" she asked. Everyone else sweatdropped at her question.

"Uhhh...Syd?" Kori said uncertainly. Syd turned to her. "How long were you not paying attention?"

"I lost interest when Koenma said 'their names...'" Syd answered.

"So, you didn't listen to the answer to your own question?" Kurama asked.

"Nope!" Syd said. She seemed almost proud of herself.

The 4 boys gave Koenma a look that plainly said, "Why us?" In answer Koenma shrugged.

"Now what?" Yusuke asked.

"She's your headache now." Koenma answered.

"We love you to, Koenma." Yusuke said, his voice dripping sarcasm.

Koenma ignored Yusuke's comment and opened a portal. The semi-new 6 member team went through the portal two at a time. Syd and Kori,

the last two, glanced at each other before they went through the portal.

hmmm... it got longer

Reveiw if you feel nice enough

P.S. flames, if you decide to review, will be used to burn Kurama's plants


	3. Chapter 3

this may be the longest chapter yet...

Diclaimer: I OWN NOTHING THAT HAS EVER BEEN RELATED TO YYH OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT YOU HAVE HEARD OF THAT MAY GET MENTIONED!

Claim: I own Syd and that be all.

Now do the empty void i call my mind a favor and read the newest installment of... well, of whatever somebody decides to call this... thing... 

Chapter 3

**At the Bottom of Genkai's Evil Staircase of Doom**

The two girls were staring up Genkai's evilly numbered amount of stairs.

"That's just plain evil." Syd stated.

"No shit Dick Tracey." Kori agreed somehow appearing next to Syd.

Yusuke, who had landed on his ass, decided to tale this time to stand up. "We'd better start walking..." he mumbled unhappily.

"The detective's right." Hiei said. The people who knew Hiei stared at him for saying anybody except for Kurama was right.

"You say something?" Syd asked turning around completely oblivious to the fact that Hiei had indeed said something.

Hiei ignored the idiot and just walked up the stairs. Soon after the others plus Kori and Syd followed his lead.

**Genkai's Temple**

Hiei, Genkai and Yukina were waiting at the top of the stairs for the other 5.

"I am Genkai and this is my temple." Genkai said.

Syd paid no attention. "Ooooh...Pretty rock...Sparkaly..." she said wandering off slightly to pick up a rock that she saw. She picked it up and came back with said rock. "I gots a pretty rock! See, see?" she said happily. She held the rock in Kori's face.

"Yes, I see the rock." Kori said pushing the rock out of her face.

"Isn't it pretty?" Syd said.

Kori decided to appease her semi-psyco friend. "It's very nice." she said patting her friend on the head, like she would a dog. Everyone else stared. "She likes sparkley thigs." Kori explained.

Syd put the rock in her pocket. ''Ok, better than I was now." she said.

"Good." Genkai said. Syd stuck her tounge out at the old woman and crossed her arms. Genkai repeated what she said when the five had come up the stairs. "I am Genkai. This is my temple."

"Ok, that's nice. I'm not sure I care." Syd said.

Yusuke laughed, earning a glare from Genkai. He shut up almost instantly.

"Flying monkey feet dancing in the sky." Syd randomly stated. Everybody except for Kori stared at her.

Kori shook her head. "Syd, find the empty void you decided to call your mind." she said.

Syd stuck her tounge out at her shorter friend. The other one glared.

"If my mind truely is an empty void, wouldn't it still be in the hollow space we call my head?" Syd asked.

Kori looked up at her friend. "Can you for, 2 seconds, be quiet?"

"No. Can you?" Syd said.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

The two girls got ready to fight, but Kurama interrupted. "Listen to Genkai before you try to kill each other." he said.

The two girls pretended not two hear him.

"So...How would you like to die?" Kori asked, glaring at her taller friend and holding her sythes by her sides.

"I could ask you the same question." Syd said holding her tanto in front of her.

Kurama was going to interrupt but Genkai stopped him. "Let them fight. It saves the time of the rest of us." the old woman said.

The redhead just looked at the old woman.

The two girls glared at each other before Kori lunged at her taller friend. Syd barely dodged the attaxk but managed to try and hit her friend before she fell. She pushed herself up using her hands and had to do a backflip to aviod kori's next attack.

2 hours later... (damn im lazy)

Kori and Syd were still going at it, but each had started to slow down and think more about beating the other.

Another two hors passes... (i swear im one of the laziest people in the world)

Kori and Syd had fallen to the ground out of the sheer exaution of fighting for four hours. Syd laid back on the ground and closed her eyes. Kori leaned back against the closest tree.

Genkai, Yukina and the boys were staring in shock at the two girls. That actually does include Hiei.

"That was fun." Syd said, not opening her eyes.

"I can't beleive we were still evenly matched after four hours." Kori said. Niether girl had sustained serious injuries. All Syd had were a couple of bruises and some scratches. Kori had a couple scratches and some bruises.

There was a loud noise. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Kuwabarfa yelled.

"My stomach." Syd answered, grinning.

"THAT was YOUR stomach!" Yusuke yelled.

"What?" Syd said innocently. "I haven't eaten all day and I just fought for four hours against Kori." she added, not as innocently because her grin just got bigger.

Kori laughed at her friends fake innocence. "The noise may have been partly attributed to my stomach, too."

Yukina smiled. "I'll go make dinner then." she said.

"Cool! Thanks!" Syd said, both loudly and happily. "Oh wait. What's your name?" she added.

"My name is Yukina." Yukina said smiling at the green haired teen.

"I'm Syd." Syd said absently. She pulled her rock out of her pocket.

"I'm Kori." Kori said standing up.

"Hey, Kori?"

"Yes, Syd?"

"I think I got a bruise from you hitting the rock against my hip when it was in my pocket."

"Hahaha!"

Syd stuck her tounge out at her shorter friend. Kori looked up at Syd and glared. Syd grinned, proud of herself.

Everybody walked inside after Yukina.

Genkai spoke up suddenly. "You two fight well." she said to the two new mambers of Team Urameshi.

"Thanks." Syd and Kori said simultaneously (yusuke: do u even kno wut that means/ actually i do/ yusuke: u do/ yup. do u/ yusuke: no...).

"You two are really lucky." Yusuke said, taking Syd's job of saying things randomly.

Syd looked at him, confusion written clearly on her face. "Why?'' she asked.

"One: You got a compliment from the old hag" -Yusuke pointed to Genkai, who glared- "and two: you get to try Yukina's cooking." Yusuke said, taking a step back from Genkai, who looked like she would pummel him into the ground if he wasn't careful.

Syd and Kori looked at each other and shrugged. They didn't know what the hell was going on.

its amazing! ive decided that im actually going to keep doing this. i dont even keep doing my homework...

oh yea i thank my reveiwer

reveiw if fell nice enough and may i remind you that flames will be used to burn Kurama's plants (thereby getting me into trouble i found out from his yelling at me)


	4. Chapter 4

Yay me got more reveiws! I shall answer now (mostly cause I feel like and and am currently not as lazy as I usually am)

Evil Hiei and OneNightOneDream: (lazyness is a vitue in my world) THANX!

4-is-lovely: Thanx for the advise that will not be used in this chapter because I had typed it before I got your reveiw and I am far to lazy to add anything now. I read your story and reveiwed (yay for me). It's cool.

Disclaimer: Still don't own. I'll let you know if that ever changes!

Now, you can all get reading this thing wich is still title-less 

Chapter 4

A while after Yukina had started cooking...

"Dinner is ready!" came Yukina's voice from the kitchen. Yusuke aknd Kuwabaka ran into the previously said room. Syd, Kori, Kurama, Hiei and Genkai followed at a walking speed.

Syd eyes widened at the sight of the food Yukina had made for everyone. Kori's did the same. Yukina laughed at the look on Syd's face, as did Yusuke and Kori Kurama smiled, Hiei "hn"d, Genkai shook her head. Kuwabaka was to busy praising Yukina to notice.

Syd looked like an innocent child. Or as innocent as a child with a random attitude and semi-random green hair can look.

"You can all eat now." Yukina said, smiling warmly at the girl. Syd returned the smile, sat down and ate, as did Kori and the rest of the group.

A while later a food fight ensued, started by Yusuke's throwing a sausage, after Genkai had left to mediate, at Syd, who in return threw a meatball, missed and hit Kurama. Kurama threw bread at Syd, who ducked, and hit Kori who tried throwing pasta at the redhead but missed and hit Hiei instead. Hiei glared and threw plain butter at Kori, who like Syd, ducked, causing him to miss and hit the oaf, who in turn threw plain sauce at the said fire demon, who dodged, and hit Yusuke instead.

Yukina decided that it was time to leave the room. She managed to leave without a stain.

A while and a table full of food later...

The food fight was over.

Hiei had pasta sauce all over his face and on his cloak.

Kori had pasta on her head and shoulders.

Syd had pasta sauce in her hair, on her face and on her t-shirt. She also had butter on her face and in her hair.

Kurama only had the mark fom the meatball Syd had hit him with.

Yusuke had some how gotten pudding in his pants, a hotdog lodged in his throat, applesauce in his hair and a hamburger stuck to his ass. (i don't own the idea for yusuke)

Kuwabarfa had everything everybody else had only twice as bad. The OVERLY STUPID oaf had gotten stuck between everybody else's food throwing.

Syd and Yusuke were back-to-back laughing their asses off. Kuwabaka looked dumber and uglier than ever... Wait is that possible? Kori was trying to get the pasta out of her hair. Kurama was watching Syd and Yusuke. Hiei was trying to get the sauce off of his cloak.

Yusuke started choking, causing Syd to laugh even harder. Kurama shook his head.

Genkai walked into the room to see why Syd and Yusuke had been laughing. All of a sudden she looked extremely pissed. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE?" she thundered.

Yusuke cowered in the corner as soon as he stopped choking. Syd stopped laughing and looked up at the old woman.

"Yusuke started it." everyone except Yusuke, Kurama, Genkai and Yukina, who was not in the room at this time, said.

"No I didn't!" Yusuke yelled. "Syd did!"

"No I did not!" Syd yelled back.

"You threw the meatball!"

"You threw the sausage first!"

"QUIET!" Genkai roared. Syd and Yusuke were startled into silence. Genkai turned to Kurama. "Who actually started this?"

Yusuke looked pleadingly at everybody's favorite kitsune. "Yusuke AND Syd started it." Kurama answered.

Genkai glared at Yusuke, who laughed nervously, and Syd, who decided to glare at the redheaded fox.

"Who threw the food first?" genkai asked Kurama.

"Yusuke."

The hanyou glared at the kitsune. Syd stopped glaring but still looked unhappy.

Yusuke decided now was as good a time to speak as any. "What's our punishment?" he asked gloomily. He looked at Genkai.

"The 6 of you will clean this disaster of a kitchen up." Genkai said.

Later...

"Damn that was boring!" Syd said, slightly louder than she had originally ment to after she and the others had cleaned up the kitchen.

They all still had to get the food out of their hair and off of their clothes. Though now Yusuke and Syd had soap in their hair and on their faces, or in Yusuke's case in his eyes.

"We earned it." Kurama said simply. This earned him a look from Syd.

"She didn't have to make ALL of us clean up the damned mess!" Kori grumbled.

"You took the same amount of participation as Hiei did." Syd pointed out. "Its gonna be a pain to get this crap out of my hair!" she added in a whining tone.

"You know ya had fun though." Yusuke said appearing at Syd's side.

"And you didn't?" Kurama asked.

"Damn you and your logic!" Yusuke said after thinking (wait...Yusuke can think? its a sign of the apocolypse!) for a second.

"HEY! That's MY line!'' Syd said. Yusuke looked at her like she was on drugs (shes not just so ya kno).

"She likes to say it to me when she gets outsmarted by me." Kori explained.

"Ahh... I see..." Yusuke said rather uncertainly.

They went into the room Genkai had told them to meet her in when they were finished. The said old woman was sittiing on a cushiony thing on the floor.

"Are you done?" she asked without actually looking at the six people who had just entered the room.

"And risk having you after our heads by not being done?" Yusuke asked, almost shocked.

"Sit." Genkai commanded the 6.

Hiei sat in a window, Kori on a low couch, Syd on the floor by Kori's feet, Yusuke next to Kori, Kuwabaka in a chair near Genkai and Kurama on Kori's other side.

"Where will you two be staying?" Genkai asked the two girls that just so happened to be sitting right across from her.

"We dunno." Kori said after she and Syd had looked at each other.

Botan appeared out of no where, scaring the living daylights out of everyone by the name of Yusuke and Kuwabaka.

"DAMNIT BOTAN! DON'T DO THAT!" Yusuke yelled.

Botan ignored him. "Koenma sent me to ask if the girls could stay here to save the trouble of having to find them." she told Genkai. Kori and Syd looked at each other in an exteremely unenthusiastic "suprise suprise" way. They shrugged when Genkai asked them if the wanted to.

"I'll take them to get their stuff." Botan announced, grabbing both Syd and Kori by their upper arms and dragging them to the portal that had remained open when she appeared.

After they were sure Botan wasn't going to magically reappear, most of the boys and Genkai held a conversation about the new girls.

"I got a question." Yusuke said.

"You have a question, Yusuke." Kurama corrected.

"Whatever." Yusuke said, barely. "Why did Koenma call Syd a headache?"

"She has caused Koenma problems that he's still dealing with." Genkai said.

"How do you know?" Kuwabarfa asked.

"Yesterday he warned me that you would all be here." the old woman answered.

"How did they fight for four hours without a break?" our un-favorite oaf asked rather stupidly.

"They fight better than you do, dumbass." Yusuke answered, almost intellegently (amazing... i should run away now shouldn't i:runs away from a rabid yusuke:).

"Oh... wait a minute... I AM NOT A DUMBASS!" Kuwabaka yelled, starting a fist fight with Yusuke.

They were still fighting when Botan brought Syd and Kori back. The three girls stared. Kori and Syd put their bags down and moved closer to the fight.

"What's goin' on here?" Syd asked, standing next to Kurama.

"Hey that's the best question Syd's asked all week." Kori stated appearing (lots of appearing in this story, isn't there?) on Syd's other side. Syd stuck her tounge out at her friend.

"Yusuke called Kuwabara a dumbass and Kuwabara started a fist fight." Kurama said in answer to Syd's question.

"Ah, I see... Oh, wait I lied." Syd said.

Yusuke, now satisfied with the results of the Kuwa-pummeling, noticed that Kori and Syd were now back and were looking at Kuwabaka with amused looks on their faces.

The said overly stupid one now had 2 black eyes, many bruises and his face currently looked more mis-shapened (i don't kno if thats a word but oh well) than usual.

There was a loud ''THUMP'' outside.

Everyone except for Syd, who walked, ran outside to see what had caused the disturbance.

Syd had the feeling that she knew who or what had caused the disturbance. She was right. 

Hmmm... What does Syd know that you don't? Guess you'll have to read the next chapter when I decide to type it and put it up!

OKAY! This chapter is now DONE! If there was anything you did not understand, explaining is not what I'm here for. I am here only for my amusement.

Reveiw if your nice enough! Flames, if I may remind you, will be used to burn Kurama's plants (and he's still not overly happy with that idea...). Advice is welcomed, though!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again! I learned that Soul Caliber 3 is addictive in the time I was away. (amazin' ain't it?)

yusuke: your an idiot

syd: and you aren't::notices the glare that yusuke is sending, gulps and hides behind kurama:

kurama: why me?

yusuke + syd: why you what?

kurama::sighs: nevermind

syd: im bored

yusuke: so?

syd: XP F YOU

yusuke: you can't even type the whole word!

syd: i'm lazy so sue me. you won't get very much.

yusuke::silent:

syd::grins: do the diclaimer yusuke

yusuke::is about to refuse but notices the giant mallet in syd's hand that she is trying but failing to hide: syd doesn't own yyh only syd and the new guy thank god

new guy: I HAVE A NAME YA KNO!

yusuke: we haven't gotten it yet

syd::as the new guy opens his mouth: quiet both you! reveiw answers:

4-is-lovely: thanks! GAH! I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE HIM SWEAR! I SWEAR ON HIS HAIR! (my stupidity amazes me sometimes...) and your welcome!

forrbiden fire: thanks. who reminds you of you and your friend? you hath puzfused me

'BLAH!' thinking

A/N: Syd and Kori each had a weapon change. now that that is done, on with this thing! enjoy (me thinks u might... ya never kno...)! 

Chapter 5: Trouble Already?

As Syd walked outside to see the disturbance causer (kurama: that word make no sense.../ quiet fox boy and keep your facts to yourself), her pace kept getting slower and slower. She really didn't want to know if she was right, which, as stated last chapter, she was.

When Syd got outside, she saw a man that she knew, that she didn't want to remember (no not an ex)

"Aha! There you are my dearest Sydney!" the man who had caused the disturbance as Syd quickly found out said.

The man may have been hot (don't know what you people think as my name is not hiei meaning that i am not a mind reader) if he weren't wearing a black dress (unless you like cross-dressers). He had tanned skin, wide shoulders, non-bulging muscles, shoulder length black hair and sapphire blue eyes. He also looked to be about 7 and 1/2 feet tall (im sorry but i can only do so much with details on characters). He was looking directly at Syd.

Syd sighed. 'How many times do I have to say this?' she thought. "My name is Syd not Sydney." she said to the man, who was now directly in front of her. 'Has he gotten taller? No... That's not possible... Is it?' she thought looking up at the man.

"That's not what your birth records say." the man said trying to touch Syd's hair.

Syd hit his hand away.

"Oh, the beautiful flower doesn't want to be touched?" the man asked.

Syd snorted. "Don't insult flowers. **EVER**." she said. Kurama gave her a quick look that only Hiei noticed.

"You do know that you are coming with me willingly or by force, right?" thae man asked looking dowm at the green haired girl, who was no longer random (the real syd is not gone. she shall return/ yusuke: loser/ you can't talk/ yusuke::glares::runs away:).

Syd rolled her acid collered eyes. "You wish lame ass."

"Have it your way then." lame ass (we be callin him that till we get his name) said shrugging his shoulders.

Lame ass lunged at Syd, who sidestepped. He fell face first on the ground.

Syd pulled up her left sleeve, as the right looked like it had been torn off, and revealed a scar. She walked backwards untill she was near the others, then she placed her right hand on the scar. She held her other arm out straight and closed her eyes, concentraiting.

The scar glowed green (me likey green) for a second. Everyone else stared. A ball of spirit energy started to form in Syd's outstreched hand. The energy in its turn started to form into something else. It formed into a katana (weapon change 1). 'Hmmm...I guess I picked the right scar this time...' Syd thought when she opened her eyes.

"How the hell did you do that!" Yusuke yelled.

"I'll explain later." Syd told the people behind her. She walked forward untill she was about a foot away from lame ass.

Lame ass lunged at the green haired girl. He managed to grab her around the waist, but only because Syd allowed it.

"Giving up so soon, dearest?" lame ass asked.

"Two things." Syd said as she got thrown over lame ass's shoulder. "One: NO WAY WILL I **EVER** GO ANY WHERE WITH YOU, unless I am dead! and two: **STOP CALLING ME THAT GOD DAMNIT**!" she added screaming at some parts and speaking normally at others.

"What does you not wanting to go any where with me have to do with you being thrown over my shoulder?" lame ass asked.

Everyone else was just watching the usually random girl. They were amazed that Syd would actually allow some guy, one that she didn't seem to be overly fond of, to grab her and throw her over his shoulder.

"You said I could go willingly or by force." Syd explained seeming almost intellegent (gasp!). She moved her weapon so that she was holding what would be the blade if it were real near the middle of the blade. She shoved the katana through the back of lame ass's neck.

The body of lame ass disappeared, causing Syd to fall face first into the dirt and lose her grip on the spirit katana.

The katana disappeared.

Yusuke laughed as Syd stood up mumbling about "damned dopplegangers" as she wiped the dirt off of her face. Syd sent a death glare in the direction of Yusuke, who shut up after Kori told him that the look meant she would kill him without hesitation, if he didn't stop laughing.

"Who or what was that?" Kuwabaka asked.

"In answer to one of the questions: that was a doppleganger." Kurama answered.

"In anwer to the other one his name is Damien (sadly, i couldn't think of a better name)." Syd said walking over to the rest of the group. "And that's all your gonna get about him from me." she added.

"So, how could you do that thing with the katana?" Yusuke asked.

"I can make more than a katana." Syd said proudly. "I can make any kind of weapon that has given me a scar out of my sprit energy." She pulled her sleeve down.

"I can make a sword out of my spirit energy!" Kuwabaka said loudly (like anybody cares about what he can do).

"You say something?" Syd asked. She obviously hadn't been paying attention to what the overly ugly one had said. "Anybody seen my hair elastic?" she asked randomly after she had noticed that her hair had fallen out of its usual braid.

"Here have a spare." Kori said handing her taller friend an extra hair elastic.

"Thanks mommy." Syd said.

"You just called me mommy didn't you?" Kori asked, glaring.

"Maybeee." Syd said innocently. Too innocently for Kori.

"Die, baka!" Kori yelled, chasing Syd around with her kunai (weapon change 2).

"Zoinks!" Syd yelled, momentarily stopping her friend's movements. She used the time to find a hiding place. She hid behind Kurama, who was closest.

"Taken to hiding behind a guy now?" Kori asked appearing behind Syd, who atomaticly moved so she was in front of her "demon sheild," as we shall momentarily call Kurama, instead of behind him.

"I'm in front of one actually, but that's really not the point here. It just so happens that I feel safer when hiding than when having your kunai at my throat." Syd said.

Everyone else were staring at the two girls, who were now playing "Chase the Psyco Around the Fox" (so stupid its almost intelegent). 'Why me?' Kurama thought. 'Because I'm not short enough to hide behind Hiei.' Syd told him tele(pathic/ly wich ever make sense as the word comes up).

Hiei, having heard Syd's tele comment, started chasing the psyco with his katana. 'Mental note: DON'T THINK!' Syd mentally yelled at herself as she ran away from those who would seek to harm her (that was so stupid it was... stupid).

Hiei and Kori threw their respective weapons at Syd, each hitting her in the same knee (that's gotta be painful).

Syd fell face first into the dirt again.

Hiei moved to take his katana, but got his hand kicked away by Syd's non-injured leg.

"If anybody is gonna take these things outta my leg, it's gonna be me." Syd said turning to sit in a semi-uncomfortable position, namely sitting and having part of the back of her knee visable to her. She pulled the weapons out and shoved them at their owners, hitting each in the eye. She also ripped off her sleeve and tied the side with less dirt on it around her knee.

Then a fairly long argument between Syd and Kurama ensued about the fact that she, according to foxboy, should have a bandage around her knee instead of a shirt sleeve (but... why would anyone listen to that?). Syd on the other hand argued that she'd done it before and would be fine.

By the time Syd had agreed to Kurama's demands everyone else had gone inside. Then Syd somehow managed to make Kurama let her walk on her own.

Once inside with the others, Kurama forced Syd to sit. She actually stayed where she was but only beause her knee hurt.

In the time Kurama was away, Syd had started poking her knee out of sheer boredom. kurama forced her to stop so he could bandage her knee. Syd was very tempted to kick him in the face (:sees angry fangirls in the background: let me finish, let me finish!), but overcame the urge and didn't (fangirls::back off:).

Later that night... (LAZINESS PREVAILS AGAIN!)

Syd was unable to sleep for some reason that was unknown to her. Her thoughts kept travelling to a certain redhead (wonder who?)... She decided to explore the temple.

After a while she got bored, tired, and lost. "Damn matching hallways...So confused..." Syd had been mumbling for a while now.

"You shouldn't be walking around with your knee like that." some one that had walked up behind Syd. who wirled around hitting the person in the face with her hair.

"Sorry 'bout that Kurama." Syd said noticing that it was Kurama that was behind her.

The two were standing by a window and both were illuminated by the moon light. 'He looks... Wait! What the hell am I thinking?' she thought. Little did either of them know, they were both thinking along the same lines.

Syd moved back a little so she could lean against the wall. She yawned. "So tired all of a sudden..." she said yawning again.

"Would you like me to accompany you back to your room?" Kurama asked.

"Well, that would be a good idea so I don't get more lost than I already am." Syd answered.

"Do-" Kurama started.

"Sure." Syd said having read the thought. She let him pick her up and carry her. She was asleep almost instantly, her head resting on his shoulder.

He brought her to her room and laid her down on the bed. He was going to kiss her forehead, but he realized what he would be doing and instead hurried out of the room. On his way out he almost ran into Hiei.

"Hello Hiei." Kurama said looking down at the fire demon.

"Well, fox?" Hiei asked.

Kurama hesitated. "You were right..." he said after a while. He went back to his room.

If Syd had been awake that conversation would have confused her to no end. 

syd: wonder what that was about? Oh well even I don't know.

yusuke: but... your the authoress...

kurama: she knows that yusuke

syd: yup i do!

yusuke: ...

syd: hee hee... ahem, Reveiw if your kind enough! Flames will be used to burn Kurama's :thinks: hmmm **HAIR** and we wouldn't want that now would we::covers kurama's mouth as he is about to say something:

kurama::muffled: hmm mhh


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was now around 8:00 am and Syd was falling asleep sitting at the kitchen table. Kori was sitting across from her, wide awake.

Genkai had woken the two girls up at around 3 in the morning. Or she woke one of them up. Kori had already been awake. Syd, on the other hand, had been sleeping peacefully and did not wake up happy. Her hair was still damp from the water that had been dumped on her head in order to wake her up.

Botan, Yukina, Hiei, Yusuke, the baka, and Kurama walked into the kitchen as Kori kicked Syd under the table for her to get her head off of the table.

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" Botan walked into the kitchen after her loud and cheerful exclamation.

"What's so good about it?" Syd mumbled grumpily.

"Someone's in a bad mood," Botan.

"Would you be in a good mood if you got a bucket full of ice cold water on your head at three in the morning?" Syd said, not far from yelling.

Botan shut up. Even she could tell that Syd was not one to be messed with when she was in a bad mood.

"So... Why'd the old hag wake ya both up this morning?" Yusuke said to Kori as the table met Syd's head again.

"She wanted to see how we would fare against each other early in the morning," Kori answered as she kicked her friend. What Kori said was true. Syd lost the fight because she was beyond tired and couldn't focus at all. Syd managed to cause Kori a couple of gashes and had lasted two hours before she collapsed on the ground out of exhaustion.

"Why is the ugly baka staring at me?" Syd yawned. She wasn't fond of being stared at, especially when she had been woken up around three in the morning.

"who's the ugly baka?" the ugly baka asked.

"You." Kori and Syd said together.

"I AM NOT AN UGLY BAKA!" Kuwabara yelled.

Yusuke fell into a laughing fit. "I dunno, Kuwabara. I think they're right!" he managed to choke out between laughs.

Kuwabara got angry and attacked Yusuke, there by causing a fist fight that Syd tried to watch but fell asleep during.

**Syd's Dream (Nightmare)**

Damien was now the living dead.

Everybody except for Syd was some sort of bloody body part on the ground around Syd and Damien.

Syd looked beyond horrified and was screaming bloody murder and trying to fight Damien off of her and was failing.

**Reality**

Syd had fallen off her chair as soon as she had fallen asleep. Now she woke up with a scream and smashed her head against the table knocking it over and onto Kuwabara and Yusuke as she jerked up into a sitting position.

"Ummm... Sorry?" she asked noticing that she had knocked over the table.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked concerned.

"Uhh... Yeah I'm fine," Syd said moving to sit back in her chair.

"Why'd you scream then?" Yusuke said appearing from under the side of the table.

"Nightmare," Syd answered simply. She turned her attention to Hiei. "Ya know, you really should ask before you invade a person's mind, or in my case a person's empty void that they call a mind," she told the fire demon.

"Hn" was all Syd got for a reply. Hiei knew she had seen the look on his face that had been there for only a second.

"What was the nightmare?" Kuwabara asked, still pinned under the table.

"Ask Hiei," Syd said. "Cause you ain't gettin' anythin' about it from me."

Hiei made no attempt to answer Yusuke and Kuwabara's questions. He answered only when Kurama asked. And he told them what he had seen when he read Syd's mind (better known as "the void").

Yusuke and Kuwabara's faces each held a mixture of disgust, horror, and shock. Botan looked like she was going to throw up, as did Yukina. Genkai had left a while after Yusuke and Kuwabara had started fighting. Kori and Hiei's faces had no emotion that anyone other than Syd had noticed. Kurama looked concerned.

"We should train, just in case that does happen."

Yusuke said it. Everyone stared at him. Syd's head fell backward, so that it was hanging over the back of her chair. She groaned.

"Do we have to?" Kuwabara whined.

"Yes," Kurama answered.

Syd and Kori stayed silent. They knew that Yusuke and Kurama were right. Syd didn't necessarily want to train, but she would rather have her nightmare stay just that: a nightmare.

"I am so going to want you all dead later..." Syd said, rising.

"I knew that and now you all have been warned," Kori said, also rising.

The two girls went outside. The boys followed soon after.

When the boys got outside, Syd and Kori were already going at it. Syd was doing much better this time around, as she was more awake than she was at three. Kori lunged, Syd dodged. Syd lunged, Kori dodged.

Kori, the faster of the two, hit Syd in the back with her kunai, leaving a mark (specifically a fairly deep cut). Syd's weapon was now a Spirit Kunai. She had let Kori hit her and now Kori was going to pay for her mistake and Syd's wake-up call.

Syd made a movement that was slightly slower than one of Hiei's. She manage to catch her shorter friend off guard, leaving a gash on Kori's stomach.

They continued going until Syd collapsed. She was way too tired to be fighting Kori, even if it was only noon. Syd somehow managed to get her back to stop bleeding.

Hiei moved so he could fight against Kori. In an instant, both were moving at the same speed, appearing only as black blurs when the stopped for only a second. They could hear the clash of katana against kunai as the two fought.

"Wish I could move that fast..." Syd thought aloud. She was lying on her side in the grass. "Hmm...One of the shades of green in my hair matches the grass..." she added randomly, as she noticed part of her hair was on the ground, almost blending into the grass around her.

Kori and Hiei stopped their fight for a second to stare at the green haired girl, who obviously had not had enough sleep, before continuing their fight. Kurama sat behind Syd. Yusuke and Kuwabara were having a fight of their own.

Syd fell asleep, but she didn't have a nightmare this time.


	7. Chapter 7

I'll make this quick. I want to answer reviews:

OneNightOneDream and Honeychica04: Glad I could make ya laugh!

4-is-lovely: thanx. what if i don't own a dictionary, huh? what then? uhhh... sorry 'bout that... and i have spellin' issues, so sue me ya ain't gonna get much!

Disclaimer: I hate this thing... I don't own anything pertaining to YYH and I do not own Kori, only Syd and Damien

* * *

Chapter 7

When Syd woke up, she was on the floor of her room. "How'd I get in here?" she wondered aloud. She walked out of her room and into the kitchen to look at a clock. 6 am. She was wide awake, which was very unusual for Syd. "Hey, Hiei." she said without turning around.

Hiei had walked into the kitchen. He sat in a window and gave her his famous "hn" as a response.

Syd sat in a chair and stared at him. He stared back. They were now having a staring contest.

A saltshaker rose into the air and hit Hiei in the face, causing him to blink and Syd to start laughing.

"I WIN!" Syd said happily as Kurama walked into the kitchen.

"Win what?" the redheaded kitsune asked.

"I beat Hiei at a staring contest!" Syd stated proudly.

"You made a saltshaker hit me in the face." Hiei told her. He sounded angry (wonder why?).

"Now how could I have done that?" Syd said innocently, proving that she DID make the saltshaker move.

"It could be that your telekenetic." Hiei answered, deciding to glare at the green haired teen.

"Damn." Syd said. "I didn't think anybody'd figure it out that fast...I'm sad now...That is so a lie." she added, first talking to Hiei then to herself.

"Insane baka onna." was all Hiei said. Syd grinned knowing exactly who the spikey haired fire demon was talking about.

Kori walked into the room. "I can hear Syd grinning. Why?"

"Me get called insane baka onna." Syd said proudly.

Kori shook her head, as did Kurama. Hiei rolled his eyes and stared out the window. "That's nothing to be proud of." Kori said.

"What's nothing to be proud of?" Yusuke yawned, walking into the kitchen. He yawned again.

"being called an insane baka onna." Kori answered.

"The void does not function like your mind. Or anyone else's for that matter." Syd said.

Kori sweatdropped slightly. 'What is wrong with this girl?' she thought. 'If we knew that it wouldn't be a mystery, now would it?' Syd asked her friend tele. Kori glared.

"Ya know ya hate me as a friend." Syd said in response to the glare. The boys sweatdropped at the two girls. "Can I say it?" the green haired girl asked looking at her friend.

"Say what?" Kori asked causiously. Then it dawned on her. "NO!"

Syd made an unhappy face without actually pouting. "But I wanna!" she whined.

"Unfortunately, I know what your thinking and your just going to annoy the hell outta me." Kori said, looking up at her taller friend, who looked down pleadingly.

"Please?" Syd begged. Yup, she had reduced herself to begging. Sad, ne?

"All right, all right! You can say it ONCE and ONLY ONCE!" Kori said, giving in to the look that Syd was giving her. I mean, who can resist the puppy dog eyes?

Syd grinned triumphantly. "I'M BORED!" she stated. Kori looked like she wanted, I mean REALLY WANTED, to hurt/kill her friend. Syd just kept grinning. "I'm done." she infored those who were in the room. She looked around the room. Kurama was sitting across from her at the table, Hiei was still in the window, Yusuke was sitting next to her and Kori was just moving from next to the door.

Everyone in the kitchen heard a scream. Nobody seemed interested. Untill the scary image of the ugly baka with no shirt on came running into the room. Syd, Yusuke, and Kori looked repulsed and turned away. kurama looked at them, amazed by their immaturity.

"There's something wrong , guys." he said.

"No shit Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled. "The least ya coulda done was put your shirt on!" The two girls nodded in agreement.

Kuwabaka ignored Yusuke. "It's that Damien guy."

Syd paled. She was usually pale, as she wasn't a big fan of the sun, but now she was even whiter. "What about him?" she asked quietly, staring at her hands and not moving.

"He came into my room and told me that Syd would be his." the baka answered.

Everyone looked at Syd, who spoke. "That was probably only a doppleganger." she stated. "But..." she started. "Did he say anythig else?" she asked, not looking away from her hands.

"Somehing about the fairy of fire...I think..." the ugly baka answered.

Syd paled even more so that she looked paler than a ghostly white. The fairy of fire wasn't her but apparently Damien thought she was. She felt someone staring at her. She looked up to see Kirama's concened look. She smiled a not-so-reassuring smile.

"Now what?" Yusuke asked, not exactly sure that he wanted an answer.

"Now, we have to train more than we did yesterday." The answer was quiet, but it was Syd's voice. Syd returned to staring at her hands.

"Figures..." Yusuke complained.

"Do you want to end up some sort of bloody body part on the ground?" Syd asked, realizing that the nightmare she had had yesterday was a message. There was a seriousness in her voice that wasn't usually there. 'I won't let it happen again!' she thought defiantly. 'Won't let what happen again?' Hiei asked through a tele connection. Syd just looked at the back of the fire youkai's head and didn't answer, but instead closed the connection.

"Not really..." Yusuke answered.

"Well, then I suggest we get moving." Syd said stanging up. As much as she hated training, Syd remembered all to well what could happen if she was ever caught off guard again...

* * *

Review, it makes me feel better knowing that people are actually reading this. Flames will be used to burn Kurama's hair and garden!

kurama: YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

syd: says you. you know i WILL find a way to prove you wrong!


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the newest chapter!

yusuke: i think who ever is stupid enough to read this could figure that out on their own

syd: kurama! yusuke's being mean again!

kurama: what'd you do to him?

syd: that's mean. that is very mean. :mumbles: damned sexist jerks

yusuke: I AM NOT A DAMNED SEXIST JERK!

syd: sure your not, sure

kurama:shakes head:

syd: i'll answer reviews now.

4-is-lovely and OneNightOneDream: Thank you.

yusuke: can you just start this goddamned thing?

syd: stop insulting it and i might. Someone do the disclaimer!

yusuke: why don't you?

syd: because i am all mighty here and i don't want to

yusuke: and your a lazy bitch

syd: great, huh?

yuusuke: and she takes more offesne when i insult the story than when i insult her

kurama: that's because she syd

syd: will someone do the damned disclaimer all ready so i don't have to break the pattern of lazyness that i have developed so well?

kurama and yusuke:shake heads: she doesn't own anything except for herself, Tarro and Damien.

syd: was that so hard?

yusuke: you could've done it yourself

syd: but why waste the precious energy that i may need for staying awake during that damned movie that i'm getting dragged to espessially(sp?) when i can get others to do it for me?

yusuke: ...just start the story

syd: ok. oh yea i forgot to mention one thing:this chapter focuses mainly on syd and kurama

* * *

Chapter 8

Each of the 6 were having some sort of practice battle. Yusuke and the baka (after having put his shirt on, thank Ra) were fighting hand-to-hand. Hiei and Kori were having a continuation of the fight they had the day before. Syd and Kurama were fighting rose whip (3 guesses who's weapon that is) against fists/feet, depending on position.

Genkai was watching with Yukina. The old woman was amazed that the dimwit (also known as yusuke) would train willingly. The only other time was in the two months before the Dark Tournament (yea... i think i forgot to mention that this story is after the dark tournament...).

After about 7 hours (yup from like 7am to 2pm or 6:30am to 1:30pm...yeah) of training, everyone except for Syd was exhausted. Only reason for Syd's extra energy was nervousness. All but Hiei went to their room to pass out

The 6 spent the next three months in this fashion, only the training had to be cut down because of school, which Syd refused to go to because she didn't want to hear the opinions of people she didn't know, especially if the opinions were about her hair.

Kori was the least happy about her not going to school because that left her near alone, as she was stuck in whatever high school that yusuke and the baka were in, not because she was their age but because she got held back. Syd had refused to go no matter how much Kori begged her.

Syd now spent most of her day training with Hiei or by herself strengthening old moves. She had numerous scars from Hiei's katana.

Syd's house another couple of months of training later...

Syd was sitting quietly on the couch at her house because she didn't want to be near anyone that day. People (namely Yusuke, Kurama and Kori) had knocked on her door plenty of times. She never answered the door, but was getting really annoyed with her friends.

Kurama knocked on Syd's door again. 'Why won't she answer?' he asked himself.

Syd finally got her ass off the couch and opened the door as Kurama was going to leave only to come back later. "Can I help you with something?" she asked, leaning against the door frame.

Kurama turned around to look at her. "Why didn't you answer earlier?"

Syd sighed. "I thought that was fairly self-explanitory." she said. "I wanted to be alone."

Kurama didn't nessasarily need to have her explain, but he was curious. "Why?"

Syd sighed again. "Come on in and I'll explain." she said turning to go inside. "And try not to step on anything." she added.

Let's just say that it wasn't easy to not step on anything on the floor. Syd REALLY needed to clean the house. There were shoes, clothes, plates, glass cups, plastic cups, forks, spoons, knives, trash, broken glass and other things that you would find in a house scattered randomly around the place. Kurama was shocked at the mess.

"How can you walk in here?" the redhead asked, the shock wearing off.

"Huh? Oh, I'm used to it." the green haired girl answered. She managed to not step on anything. Kurama stepped on a spoon, but that was all.

Syd led Kurama to her kitchen, which was probably the cleanest room in her house, and sat at the table. The girl purpousley knocked random stuff off her table so she could see the person sitting across from her.

"Exactly 5 years ago I used to have a friend," Syd began, looking away from Kurama and out the window, "his name was Tarro (hmm that's much more creative than Damien/ damien: i resent that ya now/ oh shut up!). When he died it was made to look like he killed himself."

"How do you know he didn't?" Kurama interrupted.

"Because Tarro was my best friend in the entire world and I knew he would never kill himself. Espessially by cutting out his heart and throat. He was never very fond of sharp objects." Syd answered. Kurama saw the pain that was hidden in her eyes. "And that's not the best thing to see on your birthday." she added closing her eyes to keep tears there.

"Today is your birthday?" Kurama asked when Syd didn't say anything for a while.

Syd nodded. "It's the anniversary of Tarro's death and my birthday. Sucks, huh?" she asked. "It was my fault, too." she added putting her head face down on the table so Kurama couldn't see her tears.

Syd's comment confused Kurama (its amazing!). "How is it your fault?" he asked reaching across the table and taking hold of Syd's hand.

Syd used her other hand to wipe her face before looking up at Kurama. "If I had never ended up in Makai, I never woulda met Damien, so I never woulda had to escape from him and make him come after me and Tarro would still be here." she answered noticing the concern in Kurama's emerald eyes. An image of a boy with dark blue hair and and even darker blue eyes (that would be Tarro) flashed through her mind.

"How did you get into Makai?" Kurama asked. In answer to his question, Syd shrugged. "That's a great answer."

"Isn't it?" Syd said, a small smirk playing on her lips even though her eyes glowed with the sadness of the loss of her friend.She rested her head on her free hand. She stared at her other hand. "Are you gonna let go of my hand anytime soon?" she asked, eyes not moving away from her hand.

"No." was the answer she got from the redhead.

"Why not?" Syd asked, turning her gaze to the kitsune.

"Because you are coming with me.'' Kurama answered, standing up and making Syd follow him to the front door.

"Says who?" Syd demanded trying to get her hand back. Trying being the key word in that sentance. Kurama just smiled at her and continued making her follow. "All right since I can see your not going to answer that question, I'll ask a different one: Where are you forcing me to?"

"You'll see." was all she got for an answer.

Not far from where Syd was being dragged by Kurama, there was a group of 5, all girls, glaring at the back of Syd's head.

"Okay, answer me this. Why do I feel like people are glaring at me?" Syd asked.

"That would most likely be the girls we just passed." Kurama answered. He didn't sound to thrilled with the idea.

"I am so glad I don't have a fan club." Syd said. She grinned at the look Kurama gave her. She could still make people give her looks that said they wanted her to shut up. "Ya love me and ya know it." she stated.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you." Kurama said stoping in front of Chuck E Cheese.

"I feel insulted." Syd said, a fake sad look on her face. Then she noticed where they were and looked at Kurama like he had lost his mind.

"What?" Kurama asked in response to the look he was getting from Syd.

"I thought you said -" Syd started, but was shut up in one of the more effective ways: getting a hand placed over her mouth.

"It's your birthday and I remember you saying that you still had fun when you came here (so true)." Kurama said removing his hand from Syd's mouth. Syd hugged him much to the glares of 5 members f Kurama's fam club.

"I am seriously so glad I do not have a fan club." Syd announced looking over Kurama's shoulder.

"Be quiet."

"Hey bitch!" one of the 5 said. "What are you doing with **our** Shuuichi?"

"Um...Who the hell are you?" Syd asked.

"I am Ina the president of the Shuuichi Minamino Fan Club!" the first girl said.

"That's nice I'm not sure I care." Syd said.

"Then... Why did you ask?" a second girl asked.

"I have absolutely no idea." Syd stated proudly.

All 5 of the girls looked confused at Syd's pride in not knowing why she said something. Kurama decided to grab Syd's arm and take her inside with him.

"Hey! Let go of my arm!" Syd said loudly. People stared.

"I'm sorry, but you would have ended up starting some sort of fight if I hadn't done something." Kurama said releasing Syd's arm.

"Yeah, yeah." Syd mumbled. She looked outside to see the 5 girls glaring angrily. She stuck her tounge out at them. They looked amazed with Syd's lack of maturity.

When Syd felt her sleeve being pulled on she turned and let herself get dragged to a game and get handed tokens.

The whole time she and Kurama were at Chuck E. Cheese, Syd only played Ski Ball (i don't know how that's spelled) and Arctic Thunder.

Later...

**Syd's House**

"Thanks Kurama." Syd said sitting on her couch after clearing most of the crap off so Kurama could sit with her.

''You don't have to thank me." Kurama said sitting down next to Syd.

Syd just looked at him and shrugged. "Have it your way then." she said, stretching and accidentaly(sp?) hitting Kurama in the face. "Oops. Sorry 'bout that."

Kurama shook his head but didn't say anything.

Syd looked at the clock. 8pm. She silently wondered why she was so tired. She placed her head on Kurama's shoulder. 'Your a pillow now." she said closing her eyes.

"Don't I get a say in what I am?" Kurama asked slightly amused and looking at Syd. He put his arm around her shoulders.

"Nope." was the last thing Syd said before falling asleep.

* * *

thanks for readin'!

yusuke: oh shut up all ready!

syd: fuck you!

kurama: thats enough children

syd and yusuke: yes mommy

kurama: -- never call me that again

syd: since when do i listen to anyone?

kurama: you listen to your mother

syd: -.-# i didn't want that to be brought up since I DON'T HAVE A CHOICE IN THE MATTER! and now you have to do something :hands kurama a piece of paper:

kurama:sighs and reads from paper: syd would like you to review because it makes her feel better. and for the sake of my hair and garden, NO FLAMES!

syd: thank you

kurama: your welcome

P.S. don't question the title of this chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Yea... I have another chapter. BUT before Yusuke can complain about this story again, I shall answer reviews.

4-is-lovely: thank you. yes i am reading Turning Tables. and just so ya know i was kidding about not having a dictionary... i also want to tell you that you scare me.

Honeychica04: thank you. and now that i know people want to know about Damien I shall have to force you to continue wondering (partly because im making this up as i go but also because it seems fun).

yusuke: you are an idiot

syd:sigh: we've gone over this before... I KNOW I'M AN IDIOT FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD!

yusuke: do ya have ta yell?

syd: YES!

kurama: yusuke, you will never win against syd's lack of logic

yusuke: ...

syd: oh how i love bein' me!

yusuke: start the damned story all ready!

syd: only if you do the disclaimer!

yusuke:mumbles something inaudibly(sp?): Syd does not own YYH, Kori, or anything you may have heard of. If she did, we would all be doomed.

syd: and the ugly oafish baka would be 6ft under...as would anyone else that me and Kori don't like :sighs at the thought:

yusuke: why you and kori?

syd: me and kori don't always agree on stuff so if i killed someone she liked i would be killed at her hands

yusuke:thinks about it: i like that thought

syd: FUCK YOU!

kurama: calm down!

syd: NO! YUSUKE MUST DIE:chases yusuke around in circles with a butcher knife: DIE, URAMESHI DIE!

yusuke:screaming like a little girl: HELP ME! SAVE ME!

syd: YOU BROUGHT THIS UPON YOURSELF YUSUKE!

kurama: --U :to readers: i'm sure syd wants you to like this so please read it for the sake of my sanity if nothing else

syd:still chasing yusuke: thanks kurama:stops chasing yusuke: i just thought of something.

yusuke: you can think?

syd: i still have the knife...

yusuke:takes the hint: what did you think of?

syd: i have 3 different stories with one beggining. sad, ne?

yusuke: yup

syd: glad we can see eye-to-eye for once

yusuke: 'tis the safest path

syd and kurama: --U

syd: moron. :to readers: read on :resumes chasing yusuke with the butcher knife:

yusuke: HELP!

A/N: _italics_- Latin

* * *

Chapter 9

Syd woke up to the souds of yelling in her kitchen. She rolled off the couch and onto the floor with a loud 'THUMP'.

"Owww..." Syd mumbled as Kurama came into the room to see what had made the noise. Syd stood and shook her hair out of her face.

"Your awake." Kurama said pointig out the obvious. Syd glared. Even she wasn't stupid enough to not know that she was awake.

"How could I not be with Yusuke and the ugly one yelling in my kitchen?'' Syd asked irritablely, walking into the kitchen and shoving the previously mentioned teens out of her way so she could get into the fridge.

"Wath it, will ya?" Yusuke yelled, earning himself a glare from Syd.

"I'm not happy when I get woken up in the morning." Syd warned. "Don't mess with me, espesially when **YOU **are one of two people who woke me up." she added as a threat. Yusuke took the hint and left Syd alone. The baka on the other hand couldn't figure out that the threat was also directed at him.

"Who else woke you up?" the ugly one asked like the idiot he is. Syd turned her glare to him. He got the hint. "Forget I asked."

Syd faintly thought she heard Kori's laugh at the oaf's fear. Who could blame her (syd) for being out of focus at 5am?

"Question." Syd said as she noticed the time. Everyoe, including Hiei, turned their attention to her. "Why are you all here at **5am**?" she asked looking around the room, only to recieve a "hn" (guess who said that) and multiple shrugs. "Wonderful." she mumbled under her breath sitting at the now clean table.

Kori waited for Syd to notice that the first of the two floors of her house.

A few minutes later...

Syd's eyes went wide as she noticed that her kitchen was clean. Kori smirked as her friend choked on her cerial bar.

"Whatthehellhappenedtothekitchen?" (translation: what the hell happened to the kitchen?) Syd managed to choke out as she put her breakfast down on the table and tried to get herself to stop choking. Yusuke started started cracking up, as did Kuwabaka. Hiei just smirked. Kurama knew who was responsable and looked away from Syd.

Kori continued smirking at her friend as she said, "It got cleaned, moron."

As she stopped choking and tried to catch her breath, Syd managed to squeak out, "So I noticed." Once she was breathing normally, she glares at the two idiots known as Yusuke and Kuwabaka. They shut up and Syd turned her now glare-less gaze to the person she knew to be responsable for the cleanliness(sp?).

Kurama nodded in answer to Syd's unanswered question. "Thought so." Syd said, looking arounf the newly cleaned room. "I'm assuming the rest of the floor is clean to?" she asked. Again Kurama nodded. "Well, that's one less thing I have to do." Everyone turned to look at her. "What? I've only been meaning to clean this place for a month." she said innocently.

The looks turned to looks of shock from all but Hiei. Syd grinned, proud of her ability to shock almost everyone. 'Oh yeah, I rock.' 'Onna, be quiet.' 'Hiei, we wouldn't have this problem if you just learned to stay outta my head.' 'Hn.' (guess who's tele conversation this was)

Hiei turned to look out the window. Syd shrugged.

"Why are you shrugging?'' Kori asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Syd answered.

"Right..." Kori said.

"Hey Syd?" Yusuke asked.

"That's my name." Syd stated looking at the moronic detective.

"Why didn't you answer the door for anyone besides Kurama yesterday?" the boy who used too much hair gel (yusuke: I DO NOT USE TOO MUCH HAIR GEL/ sure ya don't sure) asked.

"I had my reasons." Syd answered, not bothering to give the real reason.

"I just love your answer." Yusuke said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I know." Syd said. She did know that he was being sarcastic but she chose to ignore it. Yusuke rolled his eyes at her, simply causing her to grin.

"So what are we going to do today?" Yusuke asked, hoping against all hope that nobody would want to train.

Syd shrugged, Kori didn't answer, Kurama said he didn't know (there's something fox boy doesn't know:gasp:), Kuwabaka was lying on the floor not knowing what the hell was going on and Hiei just ignored the detective.

"Wonderful answers." Yusuke said. Of course, he was being sarcastic again, but that once again got ignored.

"Aren't they?" Syd asked. Yup. Once again she was the one who decided to ignore the sarcasm. Yusuke rolled his eyes at the green haired teen, again causing her to grin.

"What is there to do on a day that no one in their right mind or void wants to trian?" Kori asked the air.

A group shrug went around the table.

"_Ipsa scientia potestas est_." Syd stated randomly. Everyone, including Hiei, stared.

"What'd she say?" the baka asked.

"Was that a real languague?" Yusuke asked.

"I think that was Latin..." Kurama said, thinking.

"Yes, it was." Syd confirmed.

"Ok, now that we know what languague you spoke in, what did you say?" Kori asked, still staring.

"Knowledge itself is power." Syd translated. "According to the magical pain in the ass they call a Latin book, someone named Bacon said it (no lie. i pulled it out of my Latin book cause i got bored)." she added.

"Since when could you remember anything in Latin?" Kori asked.

"I dunno." Syd shrugged. "_Gutta cavat lapidem_." she added randomly in Latin (you'll see why it was really random in a second).

"What?"

"Dripping hollows out a rock." Syd translated. "Ovid." she added upon realizing that someone with red hair (wonder who that could be?) was going to ask who said it.

"What did that have to do with anything?" Yusuke asked.

"Which part?" Syd asked.

"Either."

"OK, I'll answer both. Absolutely nothing and Ovid was the person who said it."

"So you randomly decide to speak Latin when it has nothing to do with anything?" the baka asked.

"You betcha!" Syd said cheerfully.

Botan decided to appear on the table, scaring the shit out of Yusuke and Kuwabaka. "Oh you two!" the blue haired ferry girl said. "I have an idea of what we can do instead of training!" she added more cheerfully than what Syd had said something.

"It had better not be shopping." Syd warned.

"She's right." Kori agreed.

"Oh, darn it! Just because I try to get you two to wear pink ONE time..." Botan said not loosing an ounce of cheerfulness.

"Once is enough." Syd and Kori said. Yusuke was laughing at the idea of Syd and Kori wearing pink. The previously stated girls sent death glares in his direction, automaticly making him shut up.

"Let's go see a movie then!" Botan suggested.

"All right. What movie?" Syd asked.

"How about Aeon Flux (that may not be out anymore. i don't know but it was an awesome movie)?" the "grim" reaper asked.

"Fine by me." Syd said.

Kori agreed just as easily. Everyone else did, too, whether(sp?) they wanted to see the movie or not. And in two/three cases whether they knew what the movie was or not (guess who didn't know).

...After the movie...

"Who liked that movie?" Yusuke said, not all that happily as he didn't like the movie.

"Me did!" Syd said happily.

"I did, too." Kori said, keeping her emotions in check. Everyone else either shrugged or nodded in agreement (that last one'd be Botan and Botan alone).

"Hey Syd." a creepy teen boy's voice (no not kuwabaka) said. Syd shuddered before turning around.

"Can I help you with something?" Syd asked, definately not wanting an answer.

"You can go out with me, for starters." the voice said. As it turned out, the voice belonged to a boy with black eyes and orange-y brown hair and had a face like the ugly baka's (nope no relation).

Syd made a face. "Not in this life time and I somehow doubt any other life as well."

"Yes, you will." the boy said. He held up a photo.

Syd's eyes widened. "Give me that!" she shrieked lunging at the boy in an effort totake the picture.

"Not until you say that you'll go out with me and keep the promise for an hour." the boy said, dodging and making Syd stumble then fall face first on the ground.

Syd stood up mumbling about one thing or another. "Fine." she said reluctantly. She took the picture from the boy, along with his number, for the sake of not having to find him after the hour was through. 'Heh heh. I'll finally have her number!' the boy thought. 'Or so you may think.' Syd thought after reading the thought. 'I'll be blocking my number for that call.'

"i'll be seeing you later." the boy said, earning himself an extremely digusted look from Syd. 'You wish.' Kurama thought bitterly. Once the boy had gone, Syd stared at the redheaded kitsune.

"What?" the said demon asked, noticing her stare.

Syd realixed she was staring. "Nothing." she said turning away.

'She read your thought, fox.' Hiei told him via tele connection. 'That explains the stare then.' Kurama thought.

...One hour later...

"YES! THE HOUR IS UP!" Syd yelled happily. She picked up her phone blocked the number and dialed the number the boy had given her. She got the answering machine.

"You have reached Alabaster Maxon. Please leave your name and number after the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as I can." the said object told her as she rolled her eyes at the "originality" of the message that came in the voice of the boy who had blackmailed her into being his girlfriend for an hour. "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP."

"You should know from the voice who this is and I have called only to tell you that YOUR HOUR IS UP!" Syd said. Now she was in a MUCH better mood than she had been an hour ago. She was actually skipping, which she never did from the fear of other's that she would hurt herself. She was so happy that she just plain forgot.

"Syd, stop skipping before you hurt yourself!" Kori warned from the living room.

"Can't help it!" Syd called back. She enetered the living room with a smile on her face, she was in so good a mood. Everyone was amazed that she was in such a good mood espessially(sp?) Kurama, who knew the reason she wasn't answering the door yesterday. She jumped over the back of the couch and landed next to Kurama.

"Your in a good mood." Kurama said.

"So are you." Syd pointed out, grinning.

Kurama had been in the same mood as Syd only on a lower level. Now he was as happy as Syd, once again on a lower level. Everyone noticed, including Hiei and Syd, and had ideas all going along the same road.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Kurama asked, noticing that everyone was looking at him.

"Oh, no reason." Syd said innocently. The innocence said that there was a reason and nobody was going to tell him what it was.

She's right, you know." Kori said. She spoke normally, butwhen you agree with something that says there was a reason to something, it proves that there was a reason behind the stares.

"Now I don't believe either of you." Kurama said.

"That's fine. You can be wrong for a change." Syd said, yawning, stretching and hitting Kurama in the face. "Sorry 'bout that."

"How is it that you always manage to hit me in the face every time you stretch?" Kurama aksed.

Syd shrugged. "Absolutely no freakin' idea."

**Another Place**

"Soon I shall have her and the power of fire will be mine." someone standing outside of Syd's window said. (i said another place to confuse myself).

* * *

syd: well that's it for this install ment of Please Give This a Title

yusuke: moron

syd: we know

yusuke: -- :sweatdrop:


	10. Chapter 10

review answers:

4-is-lovely: WIERDO!

OneNightOneDream: I don't really know what to tell you...

And now I should tell you that my story is almost complete. But I do have another one that I'm working on tht really has NOTHING to do with this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, Keith Urban or any of Keith Urban's songs, though I sure as hell wish I did

A/N: _italics song lyrics/flashback

* * *

_Chapter 10

Syd woke up on the couch again, but this time she was the second one up. She knew this because Yusuke was asleep on the floor, Kurama on a char, the baka half on the stairs that led to the second floor and Kori was on the table. Hiei was awake and sitting in the window staring off into space.

Syd decided to go check to see if there was any food left in the kitchen, which there was. She walked out into the living room after she was done with the inventory.

"Hiei?"

"Hn."

"Did you eat ALL of MY ice cream?" Syd demanded, looking at the fire demon sitting in her window.

"Yes." Hiei answered.

Syd stared. She hadn't been expecting to get a strait answer. "Why?''

"I like Sweet Snow."

"But it was MINE and now I have to get more and I hate the grocery store!"

Hiei shrugged. He was still looking out the window.

Syd sighed and sat back down on the couch. 'Well, I got SOMETHING accomplished today.' she thought, meaning the conversation with Hiei. A random song started playing in Syd's mind, so she randomly made the desision to sing it.

"_Alone is this hosue again tonight_

_I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine_

_There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me_

_The way thay that itwas and could have been surrounds me _

_I'll never get over you walkin' away_"

"I didn't know you could sing." Kurama, who had woken up exactly when Syd started singing, said.

Syd's face tuned red enoough to match Kurama's hair when she noticed that Hiei was staring at her and Kurama had spoken and was staring. She nodded shyly and then hid her head in her arms.

"Can you sing another song?"

It was **_Hiei_** that asked. The other two that were awake stared at him.

"Uhhh...Yeah..." Syd said after recovering from the shock of Hiei wanting to hear her sing.

"_You brought that bottle home in a paper sack_

_Drew the blinds and locked up the doors_

_And ther's nothing but empty there in inside that glass_

_So you pour a little more_

_And ther's no one there to judge you_

_At least that's what you tell yourself, but_

_Don't you know_

_Nobody drinks alone_

_Every demon, every ghost_

_From your past_

_And every memory you've held back_

_Follows you home_

_Nobody drinks alone_"

"You sing very well." Kurama complimented as he sat next to Syd on the couch. Hiei never moved from his seat in the window, but nodded in agreement.

Syd's face was still bright red, but right now she didn't care. "Thanks."

"Why are you thanking people?" Kori asked from her position on the table as Syd's face returned to its usual color. She stretched. Who wouldn't after sleeping on a table? "How did I end up sleeping on a table again?''

Syd shrugged in answer to both questions. "I dunno." she yawned.

Kuwabaka woke up and fell feet-over-head off the stairs. "Owwww...How did I end up on the stairs?" he asked.

A collective shrug went around the room.

Now it was Yusuke's turn to wak up, but he didn't do it on his own. "So, now that almost everyone is up, how do we get Yusuke to join us?" Syd asked, looking over at the sleeping teen.

"We could jump on him..." Kori suggested. "Any volunteers?" she added seeing the look of approval on Syd's face.

"Me! Me! Pick me!" Syd said hyperly. She had a lot of energy this morning...

Kori shook her head. "All right, Syd. Go ahead."

"Yay!" Syd said, jumping up off the couch and walking over to where Yusuke was sleeping. Two seconds after she got there everyone was watching as she jumped on Yusuke's stomach, waking him up instantly. He glared up at Syd.

"Get offa me!" Yusuke yelled.

Syd did as she was told and jumped off Yusuke. "Everyone but you was awake so you had to be woken up somehow." Syd said feining innocence. "SOOO..." Syd said, noticing the continual glare of Yusuke and returning to her spot on the couch. "What shall we do today?"

Group shrug.

Syd rolled her eyes. "I just love your answers." she said sarcasticly.

"Don't you?" Yusuke said choosing to ignore the sarcasm like Syd often did to him.

"Yup." Syd said. Nobody was sure if she was being sarcastic or not.

After a while they all agreed to go to the woods for a walk or training. Most people opted for the walking.

**THE WOODS**

When they got to the woods they found someone waiting for them. Syd's face paled when she recognized who the person was.

It was... Damien...and he was...the living dead.

"W-why is he standing there?" Syd whispered, fear noticable in her voice.

"Ah! There you are my deaest Sydney!" Damien said as he noticed Syd and the others.

"My name is SYD NOT SYDNEY!" Syd said, annoyed.

"That's not what your birth records say."

Syd growled quietly. "I don't give a fuck about what my birth records say!" she said loudly.

Damien laughed and walked towards Syd as Kurama stepped in front of her, as did Yusuke. Damien laughed again and knocked the two boys out of his way and grabbed Syd, all in less than five seconds.

Yusuke and Kurama's heads slammed against trees knocking the poor trees down and knocking Yusuke out as Syd struggled violently to get out of Damien'd grip. Kurama stayed consous but stayed where he was because he was dizzy. 'Tarro of all the times you can't be around this is the WORST!' Syd yelled in her head to a person she knew couldn't help her as she continued to struggle.

"Look at my precious flower stuggle against the REAL me!" Damien laughed as he threw Syd over his shoulder. Syd pulled up her sleeve and placed a hand on one of her scars.

The scar glowed green and a kunai, courtesy of Kori, formed in Syd's hand. Syd shoved the said weapon into Damien's shoulder causing him to throw her into a tree. Her head collided with the tree, knocking it down. She, unlike Yusuke, stayed consious. She rubbed her head and stood up but leaned against another tree to wait for her dizziness to pass.

"Curse you Syd!" Damien yelled, a hand on his now bleeding shoulder. "Now I shall have to kill one of your friends!" The now dead yet alive Damien looked around the clearing the fight was taking place in.

Kuwabaka lunged at Damien with his Spirit Sword, but was easily cast aside and K.O.'d. 'Not that one.' Damien thought.

Hiei did the same as the baka only with his katana. He was NOT knocked out or knocked into a tree or off to the side.

Damien dodged Hiei's attacks. 'Curse you onna!' he told Syd though a tele connection. 'You don't have to do this.' Syd informed him. 'The kitsune would have my head if I didn't.' Hiei said closing the connection right as Damien landed a blow to his stomach.

The breath knocked out of him, Hiei stumbled back a few steps.

No longer dizzy, Syd and Kurama lunged at Damien together, each with their weapon in one of their hands. They were both easily knocked to the side. 'I won't be killing these three either so that leaves the dumbasses and the otssher girl...' Damien thought. 'No that leaves the other girl.' Damien had made his desion of who to kill. He turned to Kori as Syd regained her balance. 'I don't like the look in his eyes...' both girls thought.

Damien drew his sword and showed it to the consious people. "This is my weapon of choice." he announced. "Syd should remember it quite well, but with her you can never be sure.''

Syd sent a death glare in Damien's direction. she remembered the sword only too well.

_Makai_

_It was raining. A young child with green hair and eyes was playing out in the mud under the watchful eye of her mother. The child looked like she was enjoying herself._

_"It's time to get out of the rain, Syd." a man with hair that matched the child's called out. The child, upon hearing her name and her father's voice, ran happily over to her parents. She was covered in mud._

_"Daddy!" the child version of Syd said, hugging her father's legs._

_Syd's father picked up his green haired child and held her tightly. "They're coming." the comment wasn't directed at Syd, but at her mother._

_"Why now?" Syd's mother asked quietly. She took hold of her daughter and the family went inside. _

_"Syd." Syd's father said. He sounded worried. "I want you to stay here. Do you understand me?"_

_"Yes, Daddy." the child Syd said. "What's wrong?" she added, noticing the look on her parents' faces._

_"It's not important." her mother answered. She too sounded worried. Syd didn't understand why her parents wouldn't tell her what was going on, but she stayed where her mother had put her as her parents went back outside._

_Not long after her parents left her, Syd heard her mother's scream and the sound of her father's yelling get cut off. Not long after that she heard two 'thumps' that sounded suspiciously like falling bodies. She saw a sword at the window she was under._

_Syd waited, but she didn't hear anything else. 'What's going on?' she thought as she crawled quietly to the door. she opened the said object and saw her parents' bodies on the ground each in a puddle of blood. _

_"Daddy?" Syd said as she went over to her father's body and took the now pale hand._

_"Syd, you have to be strong and take care of yourself now." her father told her._

_"Why?'' Syd asked, voice barely audible. Her father gently stroked his child's hair. Then he died. "Daddy?'' _

_No answer. Syd went over to her mother, tears refusing to fall from her eyes._

_"Syd, I want you to have this." Syd's mother said, handing her child a silver dragon pendant and chain._

_"But..." Syd started. She couldn't finish because her mother was dead when she started the one word she said. "Mommy?''_

_No answer. Now the tears fell freely from Syd's eyes as she clasped the necklace around her neck. She was alone now. The memory of this day to forever plague her memory._

"That was YOU?" Syd said, a single tear falling from her eye as she remembered the day her parents were killed and pulled out her dragon pendant. Damien nodded, smirking evilly. "Why? Why did you kill my parents then years later kill my best friend?" Syd's voice was quiet, but her vioce was now filled with pure hatred.

"Why?" Damien asked. "I killed your parents because they wouldn't give you to me and I killed your friend because I didn't want you to be happy if you were not with me."

"Why ME? There are other people in the world that would actually WANT to be near you." Syd said.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.'' Damien answered.

Kurama just watched from his spot on the ground. Damien turned his attention away from Syd and towards Kori.

"You are the one I have chosen to kill." Damien told the golden eyed girl. He lunged at her and caught her off guard. As his blade got closer to Kori somebody jumped in the line of the sword and got impaled all the way through.

It was...

* * *

syd: and now i want you to guess who jumped in the way of Kori's being killed

yusuke: who was it?

syd: you'll see next chapter

yusuke: curse you

syd: you know you love me

yusuke: --#

syd: ...i'm not sure if i should run away or not... so review with your guesses and other than that my standard rule applies (see other chapters if you don't know what i'm talking about)

yusuke: who didn't get impaled?

syd: it's not you, hiei, or kori

yusuke: the last one you gave was fairly obvious...

syd: i know. that's why i said it


	11. Chapter 11

OneNightOneDream: I told you to review with your guess but your review works too.

A/N: Thsi is the second to last chapter.

Review: "You are the one I have chosen to kill." Damien told the golden eyed girl. He lunged at her and caught her off guard. As his blade got closer to Kori.

Somebody jumped in the line of the sword and got impaled all the way through.

It was...

* * *

Chapter 11

...Syd.

"And now you can't force me to go anywhere with you or anyone else." Syd stated. Her voice was weak and it was obvious that she was in pain as Damien removed his sword from her body.

"Why?" was all Damien could say.

"Cause I felt like it." Syd said as she fell to the ground.

Kurama was at Syd's side in seconds. "Syd..."

"That's my name." the voice was weak but it belonged to the girl craddled in Kurama's arms. She smiled weakly up at him. "Remind me to never do that again." And that was all. She...died.

"Syd?"

It was Kori that spoke now. The golden eyed girl's eyes were shadowed but the fact that her best friend had been killed right in front of her and she was NOT at all happy about it. In fact, she was PISSED.

Kurama was still holding Syd, but now his head was down so that his vibrant hair was in his face and that meant that no one could see the look of pure hatred that he now had for Damien.

Something...wierd was happening to Kori. The girl's usually jet black hair was flashing red and her eyes were going from gold to orange. Black fairy wings with red edges were coming out of her back. Her clothes changed from what she usually wore (think cargo pants and tank top, both black) to something a fairy would wear.

Finally, her hair changed to fully to red and her eyes to orange. She was glaring a death glare that bested Hiei's. This was the Fire Fairy that Damien had sought after.

Damien's eyes widened when he saw what happened. "Syd knew about this..." was all he managed to form the words for.

Kurama's head wad now up and he was watching intently. Hiei was just standing there stupidly (I AM NOT SAYING THAT HE IS STUPID! I WOULD NOT DARE AND HE ISN'T STUPID ANYWAY... so continue reading). The baka and Yusuke had both woken up and were watching in awe.

"You killed my friend..." Kori's vioce hadn't changed. Well, if you take the anger out of her voice, it hadn't. "And now I am going to kill you."

Damien was beyond terrified of the fairy that stood before him. He walked backwards as he tried to get away for her. Key word: tried. Kurama, Hiei, the baka and Yusuke were now standing behind him to prevent his escape. "FU--!..." was the last thing that ever came out of Damien's mouth. He was burnt to ashes, then his ashes were burned, then the ashes of the ashes were burned, then -- ah you get the picture. Damien was gone and he was not going to come back anytime soon.

Kori's eyes were shadowed again as she retuned to her normal form. "He thought Syd was what I am...'' she said quietly. "She knew, and she never told me..."

"She must've had her reasons..." Yusuke said, also quietly.

Kurama didn't say anything as he returned to Syd's side. Kori came up beside him.

"Take her pendant." she told him. Kurama did as he was told after looking at the black haired girl.

They left to retururn to the place where they all became friends: Genkai's temple.

* * *

syd: yup it was me that died and in a fairly short chapter too 

yusuke: why you?

syd: i didn't feel like killing kuwabaka, you've died too many times, kori didn't want to die, and do you know how many people would want me dead if i killed hiei or kurama?

yusuke: so that left you?

syd: your smarter than you look and since when do you care if i live or die?

yusuke: what do you mean?

syd: nevermind

Review! But I just want you to remember that I want the 20th review cause im good like that! Flames will be usued to burn Kurama's hair and garden!

kurama: shouldn't i get a say in that?

syd: you should but you're not going to get one in this story :to readers: i'm sorry this is so short!


	12. Chapter 12: Final Chapter

I have reviews to answer:

Honeychica04: I used Latin because I rock, lol. I intend to take Latin all four years of high school if a can keep it above a C.

Pyree: I believe I already answered your review...

OneNightOneDream: I don't know what I can say here...

Honeychica04: You are special. You get to be listed twice. And I only made 11 short cause I couldn't think of anything else to do minus what I did in this chapter

A/N: This is the final chapter as far as I know. There may or may not be another chapter. This may or may not have a sequal (i can;t spell). I'm not fond of this chappie because I'm not good at what I did in part of it. But it's not my oppinion that counts is it?

P.S. Don't mind my spelling, it may be very bad.

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape or form, own YYH or anything you may have heard of that does not get a mention in an author's note. I do not own Kori.

I claim: I only own Syd and Tarro

_italics-flashback_

* * *

**Spirit World**

"Who died?" Koenma demanded of the usually happy-go-lucky Botan.

Botan looked miserable, but not near as miserable as Kurama did. "Come on in." she said to the spirit behind the door.

Syd enetered Koenma's office. Her usual braid wasn't there and her hair color was a darker green. "Hey." she said. Her eyes were actually brighter than they usually were.

"You were the one who sacrificed themself?" Koenma asked, amazed at the sight of the person who had entered his office.

"I wasn't gonna let Damien get what he wanted." Syd said matter-of-factly.

"What are we going to do with her, Lord Koenma?" the not-so-grim grim reaper asked. She was miserable about having to have led somebody that she was fond of (non lesbian way thank you very much) to Spirit World.

"I wasn't her time to die. We have to bring her back." Koenma said. Botan nodded and made to tell the others.

"Botan, wait." Syd said. Botan turned to look at her. "I want to suprise them." Botan nodded. Syd turned to Koenma "When do you intend to bring me back to life?"

"As soon as possible." Koenma answered. Syd nodded as a boy with dark blue hair and darker blue eyes walked into the office.

"Am I interrupting anything?" the boy asked. Wide-eyed, Syd stared at the person she thought she'd never see again (i.e.Tarro). "Syd! Your dead!"

Syd rolled her eyes. "Really? I never knew." she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Thank you Captain Obvious!"

"Sorry." Tarro said. "I didn't think I'd see you dead before your 25th birthday in the Human World." Syd stuck her tounge ot at her old friend. "Mature, very mature.''

"I am, aren't I?" Syd asked, fully aware that Tarro hadn't meant what he said. Her friend rolled his eyes when she grinned.

Koenma and Botan just watched. then Koenma remembered why he had summoned Tarro to his office. "Tarro, Syd, that's enough from both of you." the toddler-like prince said when Tarro and Syd got into a fist fight (good friends, good fights).

Syd and Tarro stoped. Syd had her hand on Tarro's shirt collar and was about to punch him. Each looked at the Prince of Spirit World. "What?"

Koenma almost started banging his head on his desk and would have if it weren't for the possibility that he could get a concusion(sp?) from the action."Can you two listen for about five minutes and then take your fight outside of my office?" he asked, realizing that he still had the attention of Syd and Tarro, who both shrugged.

**Human World: Genkai's Temple**

Kurama, Kori, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabaka walked slowly and quietly into the temple as Genkai and Yukina came out.

"Your one green haired teen short." Genkai stated after looking over the group.

"Where is Syd?" Yukina asked.

Nobody answered for a minute. Then Yusuke spoke, "She's...dead."

Yukina's face fell and a look of sadness stayed there for a while (a whileuntil syd comes back). A look of...someting was on Genkai's face for about a second.

"How?" the old woman answered.

Again, it took time for someone to answer. Kori took her turn to speak. "She died to protect me from Damien." No visable change passed over Genkai's face. Kurama just stood there quietly with his head down. He and Kori were the saddest of all because they were the closet to Syd.

"What did Damien want?" Genkai asked. "And what happened?''

Nobody answered for a minute, yet again. Hiei took his turn. "He wanted Syd because he was in love with how she looked and he wanted to kill Kori and was going to until Syd moved to block the sword and got impaled."

Everyone stayed silent and went inside. Yusuke was pacing around the room, Hiei was in his window, Kori was sitting in a chair, as were Kurama, Genkai, Yukina and the baka.

Suddenly Kurama stood up. "I'm going to go home." he stated. Everyone nodded as he left.

**Human World: Kurama's House**

On his way home, Kurama kept fingering Syd's dragon pendant, which he had put in his pocket.

Random fangirls kept trying to get his attention, but each failed in their turn. All walked away, upset/angry/mad/sad (i know that two of those are pretty much the same thing but...i put them anyway). Most were angry/mad with/at Syd for doing...they didn't know what.

"What did that wench do to my poor Shuuichi?" a number of fangirls asked, all talking about our favorite green haired teen (better known as ME). They all got shrugs in answer.

When Kurama got home, he opended his door to see that his human mother wasn't home. He quickly shut the door when he saw all of the fangirls that had followed him. He just wasn't in the mood for them.

Quietly, our favorite redhead walked to his room, layed on his bed and quickly fell asleep.

**Spirit World: Koenma's Office**

"I wonder how Kurama is taking Syd's death?" Botan asked.

Koenma turned on his giant screen thing-a-mobobert to find out. The toddler and Botan saw Kurama asleep in his room, holding Syd's pendant tightly. Botan shook her head.

"How soon can you bring Syd back?" the "grim" reaper asked.

"I think I can do it tomorrow." Koenma answered. Botan nodded and went to find Syd to tell her.

**Spirit World: Somewhere that is not Koenma's office**

Syd and Tarro were continuing the fist fight that Koenma had interrupted, as a green haired man and an indago haired woman watched.

"They haven't changed much, if at all." the man said.

After the man spoke, the presence of him and the woman were noticed. "Hello." Syd said as she stopped beating Tarro. "Who are--" Syd cut herself off as she recognized the people. They were her mother and father. Syd's jaw dropped.

"And for a second I thought she forgot who we were." Syd's mother said.

Syd's father nodded in agreemnet. "So did I."

Syd stuck her tounge out at her long dead parents. "I love you, too." she said. Both of her parents laughed. "Cheese doodles."

"What?" Tarro said. Syd shrugged. She had no idea why she decided to say what she said. "I have this for a friend..."

"We have that for a daughter." Syd's parents said in unison. Again, Syd stuck her tounge out. The other three laughed.

Botan appeared. "Hello everyone!" she said in her usual voice.

"Botan, do me a favor and try not to be so...chipper." Syd said.

"Oh, quiet you." Botan said. Then she remembered why she had gone to find Syd in the first place. "Oh, Syd! Koenma said he may be able to bring you back tomorrow!"

"Really?" Syd asked. Botan nodded. "Yay! I won't have to deal with Tarro!'' Tarro glared. Syd grinned in her "You know you love me" way.

"Shut up, Syd." Tarro said.

"Make me." Syd challanged.

Tarro remembered their previous fight, where he had gotten his ass kicked. "No thank you." Syd grinned in an "I knew you would say that" way. "Syd..."

''Yes, Tarro?''

"Stop grinning."

"What if I don't wanna?"

Botan shook her head. "I had better go tell the others about your return." She made to leave.

"Wait." Syd said. "I'd rather they kill me when they see me and not get death threats instead of get death threats and then have them kill me."

"OK then." Botan said. Syd nodded her thanks as Botan left.

**Next day...**

**Human World: Genkai's Temple**

"Hey guys!" Botan said walking into Genkai's kitchen to see Kuwabaka, Hiei, Yusuke, Genkai, Yukina and Kori sitting at the table quietly.

"Hey Botan." came the quiet responce of Kori.

"Oh, I just remembered something! I'll be right back!" Botan said and she hurried out of the room.

The person who came back was not Botan (in anyway shape or form except for random cheerfulness), but Syd.

"Hey all! I have returned!" Syd said.

Yukina was the first to run over and hug her. Syd akwardly patted the ice maiden's back. "Syd, your back!" Yukina said.

"Did I not just say that?" Syd asked, confused. She tried to pry Yukina off of her.

When she did, Kori went into automatic tackle mode and tackled Syd to the ground. "Oof!" was all that came out of Syd's mouth because Kori knocked the breath out of her. She tried to get Kori off of her and stand up. When she managed it, Yusuke tackled her next. Once again, Syd met the ground and lost her breath. She managed to get Yusuke off of her as Keiko and Shizuru walked in.

"Who is that?" Kaiko asked.

"This is Syd." Syd said pointing to herself.

"Syd, why are you speaking in third person?" Kori asked.

"No freakin idea." Syd stated. "Who are those two?" she asked pointing to Keiko and Shizuru as she stood up.

"I'm Kaiko, Yusuke's girlfriend (it pains me to put that there)."

"How can you keep your sanity dealing with him?" Syd asked. Keiko shrugged.

"I'm Shizuru, Kazuma's older sister."

"How can you manage that?" Syd asked. Shizuru shrugged. Syd realized that someone was missing. "Why are we a kitsune short? And why does he have my pendant?"

"We haven't seen Kurama since he went home yesterday." Genkai answered. "And Kori told him to take it."

Kori grinned as Syd looked at her.

"He makes this take a whole lot longer...Well maybe not a WHOLE lot but still..." Syd said. "Now I have to go find him even though he's probably at home. I'll be back and the redhead will be with me even if I have to drag him to get him here."

Syd left the room. Hiei smirked and everyone else had a smile of varying degrees on thier face.

**Human World: Kurama's House**

Syd walked up ton the door of the above mentioned place and knocked.

Shiori answered. "Syd!" she said to a person that she hadn't seen for about two months.

"Hey Shiori. Is Shuuichi home?'' Syd asked.

"He went for a walk but he should be back soon if you want to wait for him." Shiori said. "You can wait in his room." Kurama's human mother added after Syd said she wanted to wait for Kurama.

"Thanks." Syd said. She walked to Kurama's room and waited there.

Syd didn't have to wait long, but it doesn't take her long to get EXTREMELY bored. She had decided to make Kurama's pens dance on his desk using telekenisis(sp?) when she sat in the chair in front of it. She heard the door open.

"Shuuichi, is that you?" Shiori asked.

"Yes Mother." Kurama answered as he started to walk to his room. "Do you need anything?" 'He hasn't changed.' Syd thought as she put the pens back close to where she had gotten them.

"No, I just wanted to know who walked through the door." Shiori answered.

"All right." Kurama said as he opened his bedroom door. He completely missed the fact that Syd was sitting in front of his desk, staring at him. He sat on his bed. It took him about 10 minutes to figure out that there was someone else in his room and that person was staring at him. He looked up. "Syd!'' he yelled.

"Last I checked that was my name." Syd said as Kurama litteraly ran over to her. She stood up and let him try to break her back. "OK buddy, your hurting me." she said after a minute.

"Sorry." Kurama said, loosening his grip on Syd.

Syd put her head down on his shoulder. "Ya know, I was dead for what, a whole day? and I still missed you."

"I missed you, too." Kurama said.

Syd pulled back and for a second it looked like she was fighting with herself, which she was (about what? you'll see). Then...she kissed him (it'd be that). Kurama tensed slightly. When Syd made to pull away, Kurama didn't let her. It was Syd's turn to tense then relax.

Kurama gently bit Syd's bottom lip, begging for entery, which she gladly allowed. Each of thier tounges explored the unknown territory that was the other's mouth. Syd somehow managed to end up with her legs wrapped around Kurama's waist. When the two pulled apart, they were both in need of air.

"I have wanted to do that for a while now." Syd stated when she could breathe properly again.

Kurama nodded in agreement as Syd used her balance instead of his. He was reluctant to let go of the girl who could make him both happy and miseable.

"Oh yeah!" Syd said suddenly. Kurama just looked at her. "Three things. One: I want my dragon pendant back. Two: You are coming with me to Genkai's. And three: I'm hungry."

"I have three thing to say to you then. One: Here." he said putting Syd's pendant back where it belonged (around her neck). "Two: What if I don't want to go? And three: What does your being hungry have anything to do with anything?"

"When I went there earlier, I said I'd be back with you even if I had to drag you. I intend to keep that promise. And I just felt that you should know that I was hungry." Syd responded. Kurama chuckled at her comments. "And now I also remember what I wanted to tell you."

"What would that be?" Kurama asked.

"You are a pain in the ass for making me have to go to two places instead of just one." Syd answered.

"Oh really now?" Kurama asked, an amused smile on his face.

"Yup." Syd answered cheerfully. She made the desision to be how she could be at times with her favorite kitsune (hmm...i wonder who that could be?). She shoved Kurama playfully. He shoved her back, just as playfully. They continued on like this until Kurama said they should start on their way to Genkai's temple.

Kurama told his mother where he and Syd were going. Shiori was glad to see her son the way he was the day before Syd died, though she still had no idea why Kurama had been so miserable the day before, but she knew the reason for the happiness' return.

**Spirit World**

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Tarro screamed.

The reason for his screaming was Botan chasing him with her oar for making a huge mistake.

"I can't believe that Koenma is making me train you to become a Spirit World guide!" Botan cried out as she chased Tarro for answering the question "What do you say to a pretty dead girl?" with "Do you wanna fuck me?"(yeah...i made a perverted OC).

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!" Tarro yelled, dodging oar swings left and right.

"Do you know that answer now?" Botan said, still chasing Syd's friend.

"You say, 'I am here to guide you to the Spirit World,' if she asks why I am there." Tarro answered. He fell over from exaustion when Botan stopped chasing him.

"Bingo!" Botan said cheerfully.

**Genkai's Temple**

"I'm back...again." Syd said as she walked into Genkai's kitchen, followed by Kurama.

"Hey Syd, Kurama!" Yusuke yelled/said as he ran away from Keiko.

"Come back here Yusuke!" Keiko yelled. Yusuke dove behind the closest person, in this case Syd.

"Can I help you with something?" Syd asked, looking over her shoulder to look at Yusuke.

"Hide me!" Yusuke begged. Syd grinned evilly. 'Uhhhh...I don't like that look on your face." Syd moved from her place in front of Yusuke, exposing him to the wrath of Keiko. Syd laughed at the pain Keiko caused Yusuke.

"Don't you think that was a little mean?" Kurama asked. Syd looked at him in a You've-got-to-be-kidding-me way.

"Owwww..." Yusuke complained. "Why couldn't you have let me hide behind you?"

"Because, dear Yusuke, that was my revenge for you not letting me hide behind you in one of my attempts to get away from Kori." Syd answered with an evil grin.

"You really did come back." Shizuru asked from the doorway.

"Yeah, why?" Syd asked, totally confused.

"I thought you would have wanted to spend time with just Kurama." Shizuru answered simply. Both Syd's and Kurama's faces went as red as Kurama's hair when they caught the hidden meaning in Shizuru's words. Syd turned around and hid her face in Kurama's shoulder. Kurama hid his face in Syd's hair (that seems like a wierd position to me).

Kuwabaka walked into the room. "Hey guys." he said. He stared at Syd and Kurama. "What's up with them?''

"Something your sister said." Yusuke answered. 'He didn't catch it.' Syd said to Kurama tele. 'He is Yusuke.' Kurama told her through the connection Syd had created. 'True, true, very true.' Syd said.

"Hey, what'd Yusuke do to make Keiko chase him around the kitchen?" Syd asked suddenly. She turned around without breaking Kurama's hold on her.

"He was being a pervert." Keiko answered. Syd read the memory as Keiko thought about it. She made a face.

"I see..." Syd said. 'Not something I wanted to hear...' she thought. 'You decided to read her mind.' Kurama infored her mentally. 'Quiet foxboy.' Syd warned. Kurama laughed lightly as she leaned against him. 'p' Syd thought. Kurama ignored the mental face.

"I was not!" Yusuke yelled defensively.

Botan came into the room. She still looked like her usual self, but she also looked tired. "Syd, Tarro is as big a pervert as Yusuke, possibly worse.''

Syd started crcking up at the comment. "How were you forced to figure that out?"

"Koenma is making him a Spirit World guy and I have to train him." Botan answered.

Syd laughed even harder at the thought. "You should make him dress as a girl, it'd make this funnier and it may make him behave."

"How do you know?"

The voice came from the hallway. Tarro walked into the room, glaring daggers at Syd.

"If you think back hard enough, I think you'll remember." Syd said. (i was gonna do part of the following to hiei and kurama but i forgot about it so i didn't and i also couldn't help doing this)

_"No! You can't make me!" Tarro yelled, running away from Syd._

_"Don't make me possess you again!" Syd warned. Tarro stopped dead in his tracks._

_"...Fine..." the blue haired boy said reluctantly._

_"I win again!" Syd stated cheerily. She handed Tarro the clothes she was holding. Mumbling, Tarro walked into the bathroom._

_When Tarro came out, he was wearing a black mini skirt, a dark blue tube top and black combat boots._

_"I HATE you." Tarro stated, sending a death glare towards Syd._

_"I know." Syd said, barely stifling a laugh. "But maybe this will teach you not to touch people of the opposite gender without their permission."_

_Tarro mumbled his reply._

"You wouldn't!" Tarro said fearfully. A Your-joking-right? look passed over Syd's face. "Nevermind."

"Will you be a good boy then?" Syd asked, amused looked plastered on her face. Tarro nodded timidly. "Good." Syd patted her friend on the head, like she would a dog.

"I'm not a dog." Tarro claimed, hitting his friend's hand away. "That would be you."

"Hmmm...Your right." Syd said, having forgot about that.

Everyone, minus Kurama, looked at her like she was an idiot. "You forgot that you were a dog demon didn't you?" Kurama asked.

"Uhhh...kinda..." Syd said.

"Moron." Tarro said.

"I know I am but what are you?" Syd said.

"I am a person who knows everything." Tarro claimed.

"No...that'd be the redhead standing behind me." Syd said. Kurama shook his head.

"Then what am I?" Tarro asked.

"You are a pervert." Syd answered. Tarro glared. Syd grinned. Then Syd realized that Hiei and Kori were missing. "Where are Hiei and Kori and why are they missing at the same time?" she asked.

"We don't know where they went." Yukina said.

"Maybe you should--" Kuwabaka started.

Syd was the one who cut him off. "I am NOT going to do that no matter HOW curious I may be. It may not end well." she said, more loudly than she meant to.

"O-ok..." the baka said, uncertainly.

Truth be told Kori and Hiei were both in Kori's room doing things that I'd really rather not have to type.

"Flying cheese doodles!" Syd stated randomly. She forced Kurama to let her go so she could run around the room. Kurama shook his head and the others sweatdropped as Syd chased the flying cheese doodles that weren't really there (technically i don't own the original idea. the original was Van from Zoids Chaotic Century (don't own) chasing a flying papya).

"I think she's hungry..." Yukina said as Syd ran by.

"so do I..." Kurama said. When Syd started to go by him, he picked her up.

"They're laughing at me." Syd stated glaring at the ceiling.

"Who's laughing at you?" Yusuke asked.

"The flying cheese doodles." Syd answered in a "DUH!'' kind of way.

"Right..." Yusuke said uncertainly. He, along with everyone else sweatdropped as Syd struggled against Kurama's grip.

Yukina started cooking dinner.

"I smell food." Syd stated a while after Yukina had started cooking.

"Were only in the kitchen when someone's cooking." Tarro said.

"You still have to finish the day's training, Tarro." the not at all grim grim reaper said. Tarro groaned. "Don't blame me, blame Lord Koenma."

Hiei and Kori walked into the kitchen. Both looked a little dissheveled. Botan, Syd, Tarro, Yusuke, Genkai and Kurama looked at the two knowingly.

"Do you..." Kori started. She didn't have to finish because they all nodded. "Oh." She grinned shyly and her face got a slight red tint to it.

Syd grinned as Yukina put dinner on the table. "Dinner is ready." the ice maiden said. Syd drooled slightly.

Kurama shook his head. "Can you move to a different chair?"

Syd looked at the redhead. "I can, but what if I don't wanna?" she asked. Kurama smiled slightly and moved her to the chair next to him.

Everyone started eating. After they ate Genkai left to go meditate, thinking they wouldn't start a food fight. Oh, how wrong she was.

Yusuke threw a meatball at Keiko, who was across the table. Keiko threw spaghetti at Yusuke but his Syd, who was next to Yusuke, instead. Syd threw plain sauce at Keiko but hit Kori instead. Kori threw butter at Syd but hit Kurama instead. Kurama threw sauce and spaghetti at Kori and hit Shizuru. Shizuru threw bread at Kurama but hit Hiei. Hiei threw sauce and bread at Shizuru but hit the baka instead. The baka threw sausage at Hiei, missed and hit Tarro. Tarro threw bread and sausage at the baka but hit Botan. Botan threw a meatball at Tarro but hit Yusuke. Yukina walked out of the room.

Later...

Genkai walked into the room. She went from serene to extremely pissed off in a matter of a second. "DIDN'T YOU LEARN FROM THE LAST TIME?" the old woman thundered at the ones who had been present at the time of the first food fight.

_See chapter 4_

Shizuru had spaghetti randomly placed all over her clothes.

Hiei looked the same as the last time, as did Kurama, Syd and Kori.

Kuwabaka had everything that was thrown at everyone else on him, so he was the worst (in more ways than one).

Keiko had sauce in her hair but that was it.

Yusuke was the second worst with everything but what the baka and Hiei threw on him.

Tarro and Botan each had spaghetti on their shoulders and sauce in thier hair.

The room looked like the bowls of bread, spaghetti and sauce had thrown up, along with the butter dish.

"Apparently not." Syd answered simply. Genkai glared around the room.

"Once again, you will all clean this mess up." Genkai said, forcing calm.

"And again we can blame Yusuke." Kori said. Yusuke glared as Genkai smacked him...HARD. So hard in fact, that when his head slammed against the floor, the hit echoed around the room (i've done that before only my head git wood and i got knocked off of a couch).

"Apple!" Syd said randomly. Everyone stared at the girl they now believed to be insane. Not that anyone said she WASN'T, but...ya never know.

"She's insane." Tarro stated. Everyone nodded in agreement, including Syd.

Kurama grabbed Syd around the waist when she tried to run around the room. "You can run around the room AFTER we clean this mess."

"But--" Syd started to say but she got cut off. Kurama cut her off by placing his hand over her mouth.

"Later.'' Kurama said in a tone that was SUPPOSED to end the conversation. Which, by the way, partly failed.

"You are a very mean fox." Syd stated, crossing her arms over her chest. Kurama grinned in Syd's "You know you love me" way. "That's my look, you jackass!" She hit Kurama in a not-so-playful way. Kurama rubbed his arm where Syd hit him.

They all cleaned up the kitchen in less time than the first time with the extra hands. Syd and Kurama had a soap fight, started by Kurama.

The group walked into the designated meeting room where Genkai was sitting on the cushiony thingy used in chapter 4. Syd was currently running around the room because...well, because she's Syd. Hiei was sitting in a window, like always. Kori was in the chair closest to said fire youkai. Kurama was sitting on a couch with Yusuke and Keiko. Shizuru was in a chair, as were the baka and Yukina. Tarro and Botan had left to continue Tarro's training, though Tarro only left becuase Syd threatened to make him dress like a girl.

Eventually Syd got tired and sat on Kurama's lap, for lack of any where better to sit, and rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. Kurama simply held her until he, too, fell asleep. Keiko fell asleep with her head on Yusuke's shoulder while Yusuke grinned like the pervert we all know he is until he fell asleep as well. Kuwabaka fell asleep in his chair and Shizuru in hers. Genkai and Yukina went to their respective rooms. Hiei and Kori went to Hiei's room.

They would all wake to the sound of Yusuke being slapped by Keiko for where his hand had been placed.

* * *

syd: THAT'S ALL FOLKS! (don't own) 

yusuke: loser

syd: quiet or i WILL add another chapter and you will be made gay, fall in love with the baka and become a cross-dresser.

yusuke::fearfully: you wouldn't!

syd::evilly: oh buti would and i would take pictures of you dressed as a girl but that's not the point

kurama: children

syd and yusuke: sorry mommy

kurama: -- didn't i tell you not to call me that?

syd: it's a distinct possibility

yusuke: she's right

syd: yay for me and like i said before i officially started this chapter, this may or may not have another chapter or a sequel. i don't know. my standard review statement applies! i'll see you all in my next fic!

syd, kurama, and yusuke: bye!


End file.
